Where Our Worlds Collide
by TokugawaSmile
Summary: It was only supposed to be a one-night stand. Naruto never expected to see him again. Yet fate had a funny way of ruining your life when you least expected, and here he was, his eyes practically burning through her. KakaFem!Naru, AU, lemon. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Booo!  
Summary: It was only supposed to be a one-night stand. Naruto never expected to see him again. Yet fate had a funny way of ruining your life when you least except it, and here he was, his eyes practically burning through her.  
Warning: AU, fem!Naru, language, lemon.

* * *

**Where Our Worlds Collide**

Naruto was pissed. She sat dejectedly in her lonely little apartment, sweating and cursing like a sailor at nothing particular.

"I need a job, damnit!" She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Well, one that doesn't include helping an old pervert write a pervy book…."

The Icha Icha Paradise series her uncle wrote actually did pretty well, spawning over ten volumes and several knockoffs. A movie was in motion, but Naruto wasn't seeing any royalties from going with Jiraiya to different locations just to get inspiration for the books. She even contributed a few scenes.

Pfft, but no, the old man was living it up at every luxury hot spring in Japan. He hadn't even so much as called his poor, starving niece. Bastard!

Naruto growled to herself, digging through the cupboards for something edible. She didn't have any ramen, and didn't have a cent to her name. All her spare money was used for her books for her first year of college at Konohagakure University, and that essentially broke her. Financial aid paid for practically everything, so Naruko couldn't complain. Just, she was hungry.

"Ah, I hate living alone." Her stomach snarled at her. She glared down at it, offended. "Hey, shut up you! Tomorrow will be better, the day before we college!" She gave a loud whoop, excited about the prospect of making friends –_real_ friends- and perhaps even… a boyfriend? Yeah!

Naruto was nothing if not optimistic. She had been that way all of her life, through the teasing and the harsh words. Her life had been hard but she refused to whine and bitch about it. She could remember clearly the day everything changed for her in the village… when everyone stopped smiling at her and instead began giving her pity.

-

Minato Namikaze was the son of a powerful business owner, destined to marry a stuck up rich girl and follow in his father's footsteps. College was the last escape for Minato before he had to become something he certainly wasn't. He didn't count on meeting Kushina Uzumaki, beautiful and carefree, and everything he wanted. She urged him to set goals by _his_standards and stop trying to appease his father. So in turn, Minato changed his major from business to English, and decided to become a teacher.

There was only one problem.

Their parents didn't get along. Dinners were tense and silent, usually ending with Minato raging and Kushina in tears. Minato's father resented Kushina for leading his son astray and Kushina's father heavily disliked Minato for distracting his daughter from her studies to become a nurse.

So they left their family ties behind and cut all connections.

Kushina got pregnant, and a little after Naruto was born they married.

Life couldn't have been better… and then, the car crash happened.

In a span of an hour, Naruto was parentless. She was put in the care of her uncle until she was fifteen. Jiraiya wanted to move to a far off village to work on his writing and travel more, so Naruto had to start caring for herself.

-

Naruto clenched her eyes shut tight, shaking her head to expel the terrible memories. She didn't have time for the past.

She slid off the chair and stomped into her cramped bedroom. Nearly tripping on a calculus book lying strategically by her closet, she glared at it half heartedly and proceeded to tear clothes onto her tiny bed.

There weren't really a lot of choices…

But in the end she decided on a bright orange shirt and a pair of worn jeans. She nodded, that would do.

It was only nine thirty, Naruto figured a good sleep would ease her hunger, and maybe tomorrow she'd find some idiot willing to buy her a meal. She glanced in her cracked little mirror hung on the wall, smirking at her reflection. No one discriminated against her looks, at least.

-

Waking up to an empty stomach was on Naruto's list of Things That Should Never Happen. She groaned into her pillow and hastily got out of bed, her long blond hair sticking up and nearly poking her in the eye. She pulled it up into two bushy pig tails, undressing and grabbing the pair of jeans she had thrown on the floor.

Naruto inspected the orange shirt. "Hmm… it's pretty loud. Maybe I need something with a little more appeal if I want something to eat." Her stomach grumbled an affirmative. Fishing through her closet, she took out a low cut pink top, eyeing it apprehensively. "Well, if it gets me a meal…"

She snapped on her sandals and ran out, grinning wildly.

-

Her first victim was going to be her high school English teacher and godfather, Umino Iruka. It was no secret that he had a particularly big heart, and had a soft spot for one blond haired troublemaker. Naruto found her former sensei at the bookstore, glasses nearly falling off his face as he hunched over a large book, coffee hugged securely in his hand.

She smiled softly, staring at him through the glass. He was the first person to show her any kind of real affection after the scandal, when she needed it most. He was an old friend of her father's, and unlike the rest, did not desert her after her parents' death.

Naruto went inside and stealthily hid behind a bookcase, waiting for the perfect moment to spring on Iruka. Before she could make her move, loud silver hair obstructed her vision.

"What are you doing, miss?" was the soft, deep voice of the perpetrator.

Naruto's stomach was getting fed up with her at this point, so before she could open her mouth and properly explain why exactly she was sprung behind Iruka and ready to jump on him, her bastard of a stomach let out a monstrous roar, alerting nearly every person in the bookstore save Iruka himself, for some reason.

The man in front of her simply stared, amused at her strange antics. Naruto still didn't offer an explanation; instead she was too preoccupied with his face. Silver hair obscured his left eye, while his right looked almost dead, an endless black void that sucked Naruto in. He had a turtle neck covering his lower face, giving off a distinct air of mystery. She wondered if it was intentional, or if there was some sort of raging imperfection. Either way, she wanted to find out.

Unconsciously, her hand reached out, but something immediately shot out to stop her. She looked down dumbly to see slender fingers curled tight around her wrist. Damn, he was fast.

And now glaring at her.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled out, looking away. She could feel a fierce blush erupting on her face, and turned away. How was Iruka ignoring this? "That was stupid of me." She changed the subject easily. "I was just going to say hi to a friend. Do you work here?"

The man smiled, at least with his eye, and shook his head. "Actually, I was going to do the same thing." His hand released her, instead pointing at Iruka. "I was going to wake him up for lunch."

Naurto was kind of surprised. He knew Iruka? "That's weird… I was going to try to weasel a meal out of him. He's an old friend."

The man glanced at the hunching Iruka, and then back at Naruto. "He seems busy, no? My name is Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi. It's a bit forward, but would you like to join me for lunch instead? You seem in need of a good meal." He smiled again. "My treat."

_Well in that case,_Naruto tried to hide her smirk, nodding enthusiastically.

"Uzumaki Naruko."

Kakashi held out his arm, and Naruto took it slowly, unsure if she should trust this total stranger. And then her stomach rumbled again, practically saying, "listen bitch, you will appease me!" Needless to say, she quickly followed him out of the bookstore.

They walked in silence for what seemed like ten minutes, but Naruto wasn't sure. Every so often she kept sneaking glances at the man, memorizing his strange, but stunning features. Of course, having a good portion of his face covered gave Naruto's imagination a field day, but she kind of liked it, and took it as a personal challenge to see what was under the sweater.

His silver hair gleamed in the bright rays of sunlight, making his visible eye's darkness stand out even more. To say Naruto was enamored was somewhat of an understatement.

Kakashi turned to look down at her, smiling. "Ah, I was thinking about the ramen sh – "

Naruto whooped, nodding enthusiastically. "Hell yes, my favorite!"

"Hehe, good."

Inwardly, Naruto smirked. _Wait till he sees my appetite. _

_-_

Naruto was done before Kakashi, even though she had had four bowls, and he was still working on his first. She grinned deviously. "I hope you have enough money for this."

Kakashi looked up from his food, tilting his head slightly. Naruto could almost see his left eye. "Duh. Why would I invite you if I didn't have any money? But I do see that you can put away quite a bit of food for such a petite girl. Amazing."

For some reason, Naruto wasn't offended. She knew she ate a lot, but the way Kakashi said it seemed to be genuinely sincere. And he didn't seem to mind the bill she had racked up, so that was a definite plus. She simply shrugged.

"Ramen is the blood running through my veins. If I could, I'd eat it every day, all day." She sighed dreamily, thinking about all the possibilities.

Kakashi chuckled, putting down his chop sticks. "What prevents you, then?" he reached into a pocked in his vest, pulling out a little orange book that Naruto recognized too easily.

"I'm poor," she hissed out, pointing angrily at the book. "My uncle write those! You're a pervert, aren't you!?"

Her voice alerted several other patrons, but none paid much more attention to the pair. Kakashi blushed slightly, quirking his eyebrow.

"Ahhh, I want to meet him. He is my inspiration. I have every volume of Icha Icha Paradise!"

He set volume six down, grabbing her hands in his own. "Could you get me an autograph?"

Naruto glared at him, snatching her hands away. "Pervert-san is on vacation at the moment, and he hasn't kept in touch. Sorry." Her tone was clipped, but he seemed to get the message.

Kakashi shrunk back in his seat, clearly dejected. "It can't be helped." He heaved a sigh.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Kakashi's eye never leaving her face. It was somewhat unnerving, but Naruto wasn't one to back down. "Is something on my face?" she hissed, finally breaking contact. She could feel the heated blush, and damned it twice over.

"Just your eyes, nose and mouth. And those interesting marks. "

There was that fucking blush again. Naruto frowned, unconsciously pawing at her scarred cheeks. "Car accident," she said finally and left it at that. Kakashi didn't prod her further.

They ended up staying together the whole afternoon, and Naruto found herself letting her guard down slowly but surely around the man, laughing at his strange sense of humor and obvious perversity, instead of scorning it. There was a sexual tension crackling in the air, and when it was time for Naruto to go back into her apartment Kakashi-less, there was a change of plans.

Naruto was not a stranger to sex, despite living in Konoha.

Even though no one living beside the parties involved knew, Uchiha Sasuke was her first, and before now her last. She whenever possible went out of her way to forget it, because as it was, he was also her best friend. And _it_ kind of just happened one night when she was at his house. That's really the only way she could explain it with as little detail as possible. They vowed never to speak of it again.

But now, with Kakashi rubbing her sides and pressing her against the apartment door, she was eternally grateful that Sasuke would be fully erased from her memory. Kakashi had his turtle neck down, and when the moonlight hit his face, Naruto could make out his strong jaw and pearl white teeth. When she finally figured that, hey, maybe they should take this inside, Kakashi had her on her living room floor, aggressively sucking on her neck.

If someone told her this was going to happen when she met Hatake Kakashi, she would have definitely laughed in their faces. A one night stand? Damn. And that was what this was, Naruto was sure. Kakashi didn't look like the type to stick around the morning after, and honestly Naruto was fine with that. College was about to start, and she didn't really need someone taking up all her attention. She already had Sasuke to worry about like she was his mother.

Naruto wasn't sure where to put her hands, but they seemed to ignore her thought process and put themselves on his smooth back. When had he taken off his shirt? Oh god, was she really doing this?

Kakashi eased up, blinking down at her owlishly. "You want to continue?"

Instead of answering, Naruto lurched up, crushing their lips together with a certain ferocity she didn't know she possessed. She felt his hands press her thighs, and all of a sudden the world tilted. Her arms wrapped securely around his neck, their mouths never disconnecting, as he dragged her to her bedroom. It wasn't hard to find, being the only other room besides her bathroom.

Naruto fell with a soft thud on her bed, Kakashi's body pressed against her soon after. He ripped her shirt up, attacking the fold of skin between her breasts. Her finger's threaded through his hair, and she was surprised to find it soft as silk, and then she thought about something.

"Wait, look at me…"

She tugged him up and shifted his hair away from his left eye. It was blood red, vibrant even in the complete darkness of the room. She thought it was intriguing, instead of demonic as it should have looked. He wasn't looking at her reaction, but instead took her mouth, grinding down.

Her hands were shaking as they went down to Kakashi's belt, but she easily got it off and threw it away, tugging down his tight jeans. His hot mouth moved to her breasts, and she momentarily lost all rational thought, groaning loudly.

When he spoke, she could feel the words vibrate against her heated skin. "Do you want this?"

"Y –yes," she whispered, arching up into him. He sat up, kicking off his pants, sliding down Naruto's own jeans and thrusting against her.

She latched onto his arms and he lifted her legs, grinning down slightly. "You ready?"

Naruto nodded, hissing when he thrust in. He didn't move for a few moments, clenching fists into the sheets. She nodded once more, wiggling to get him to move. He started a slow thrust, rocking steadily. It wasn't too hard, but Naruto appreciated it. She knew he was holding back, probably thinking her some incompetent virgin, which well, she was, somewhat. she was sure that being with Sasuke had not made her all knowing in the art of sex, considering he was also a virgin and wasn't going to date any girls in Konoha any time soon.

Her nails scraped down his back until she reached his taunt ass, grabbing it quickly and pushing his body harder against her with a gasp. Kakashi got the message and growled, his hips pistoning faster until he had Naruto crying out, her legs tightening around his waist sporadically.

They climaxed together, clinging to each other tightly. When Kakashi finished he pulled out and curled up on his side, instantly asleep. Naruto blinked at him, trying hard to memorize his beautiful features before she too, succumbed to slumber.

When Naruto woke up, he was gone.

-

Naruto frowned, shifting in her seat. She forgot the annoying parts of sex. Waking up sucked. Her first class was going to start in an hour and she hadn't even taken a shower, let alone thought about every that had happened last night. She growled slightly, annoyed that Kakashi had up and left without so much as a word. He probably thought she was some cheap slut. Oh no, that would _never _happen again.

She glanced at her left, her mood uplifting somewhat. Sasuke was taking this class as well. He caught her stare and his mouth marginally lifted. She broke out into a full grin, laughing to herself. Sasuke and his way of smiling…

They had been sitting in the classroom at least thirty minutes before the door creaked open slowly. Naruto was about to cuss this bastard of a professor out but froze as he stepped into the room. The man made the motions to wave, but stopped abruptly.

Their eyes met.

It was Hatake Kakashi.

And Naruto could not have blushed harder.

* * *

Ah, I hope the sex was okay. I'm not used to writing het, but for some reason I really wanted to. Haha. I bet you all are like, "if you wanted to write het why didn't you use Sakura or some other girl?"

Well, I love Naruto, his backstory, him in general. None of the other females in _Naruto _save Temari can compare. And how weird would a KakaTem be? The answer is very. Also, Naruto's female form, the Sexy no Jutsu, is adorable… with clothes on.

Anyway, thanks for reading and drop a review!


End file.
